a Night to Remember
by tigera-catin
Summary: b-day gift for a friend… sonic X silver one shot… sonilver btw


Trig b- day gift

The purple haired lemur leaned against the red brick wall. She breathed a sigh as she looked out on her domain, her turf. It took a lot of work to become known in this city but she had done It. feared bounty hunter by day and pimp by night. Using her unique skills to get in close with the local police then successfully running one of the most thriving prostitution rings in the city right under their noses. Genius, pure Genius.

Motion at the end of the street drew Bennie's attention. Her violet eyes locked onto a being walking down the street. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips when she recognized the latest addition to her team.

The snow white hedgehog had been a runaway. He had made a rash escape from his abusive parents but had not planned ahead. He was half starving when Bennie had found him. She offered him the same deal she offered all of her boys. She took care of him, he worked for her.

He was a good worker to. it wasn't often you could get your hands on one of his age, twelve years that was it.... a very good advantage for her. There were lots of customers that would love a younger boy to satisfy them. In fact Silver had a full schedule even despite the fact she was not letting anyone have the full service with Silver, at least not yet.

She had been thinking long and hard about whom she should let have Silver's first time. A virgin ass especially such a young one was worth a pretty penny on today's market.

It was at this moment that Silver had come close enough to Bennie that she was compelled to acknowledge him. She gestured him over making clear it was okay for Silver to approach her. Silver took a few steps closer and reached into the pocket of his cargo pants. He handed her the wad of bills that the last client had given him.

Silver's eyes were down cast. Perhaps a little ashamed over what he had just done. Still this was a good sign. If Silver was shivering and crying she would have known that the client hadn't kept his promise to leave Silver's body, but then was there any doubt? No one lied to Bennie. Well… No one living at least.

As Bennie counted out the money she noticed a small white spot on Silver's cheek.

"Hey kid, you have some left over's right here…" Bennie said pointing to her cheek. Silver blushed and quickly wiped it off on his sleeve.

"Thank you ma'am" Silver mumbled.

A persistent ringing started up from Bennie's shoe. She quickly stuffed the bills away and pulled her cell phone out, but it wasn't her regular one. This was the one that she used strictly for business. She popped it open and said a brisk hello.

When she heard the voice at the other end of the call she knew that her difficulty deciding who to give Silver's first time to was no longer an issue.

"Well if it isn't the great hero, back for more?" Bennie spoke into the phone. On the other end of the line was none other than the savor of station square. Everyone knew of his heroic acts but only Bennie and a few of her boys knew that the blue hedgehog was gay.

Sonic being a very busy guy (not to mention his commitment issues) found it much easy to call her up than to have a real relationship. However Bennie also figured that it was also to maintain his stature and popularity. It was one of the cold truths of this city that homophobia was a problem.

The voice on the other end of the line gave a calm "yha..."

"Well I have some good news for you! I think I have a very special treat for you..." Bennie explained she could almost see the azure one rise an eye brow at the offer.

"Do tell?" Sonic answered.

"Know how you enjoy a cute uke? Well I just got this new boy and I think you'll like him." Sonic sounded interested so Bennie went on, "not only that but he's blue"

Silver was confused he thought she was talking about him but as anyone could see his fur wasn't blue. However Sonic recognized the double meaning and answered. "Well if you put it that way how could I resist?"

"Good luck for you he's free! So I'll bring him over." Bennie finalized.

"I'll be waiting" Sonic replied before hanging up the phone.

---

Silver was confused. Usually Bennie would just give him the address and he would go to the clients house himself, but today she had accompanied him all the way to the doorstep. Silver looked nervously at his feet as a blue hedgehog answered the door. He and Bennie exchanging words and bills passed hands. Silver tried to ignore it as if not paying attention to it changed the fact he was a prostitute.

After she was done Bennie left Silver on the speedsters doorstep with only an "I would appreciate it if Silver would be able to walk tomorrow" to Sonic.

Sonic smiled and answered. "No promises"

Silver felt a sudden tinge of fear. Not be able to walk? What was this man going to do to him? Sonic bent his knees and lowered himself till he was eye level with Silver.

"Hey" Sonic greeted.

"Err… hi" Silver responded.

"My names Sonic" Sonic smiled.

"Mines Silver…" Silver replied shyly. Sonic took the younger's hand and lead him inside.

"I bet you're hungry" Sonic smiled. Silver was a bit baffled

"Ah…. kind of…" Silver decided.

"Good I'll order pizza" Sonic beamed.

"What?" Silver asked but Sonic was already in the kitchen ordering the food. Silver followed even more bewildered and sat on a stool. Sonic finished ordering and sat down beside Silver.

"So Silver... what's a cute boy like you doing in Bennie's ring?" Sonic asked.

Silver was taken aback. Usually the clients he had didn't care about him they just wanted him to bend over and give them head. However Sonic listened intently to Silver's story. By the end of the story Silver was a little unhappy it wasn't the most pleasant life. Sonic noticed and hugged the white hedgehog.

Over pizza Sonic talked to Silver about his job as the cities vigilantly. Saving them from frequent attacks by doctor Eggman. Silver had not been in this city long enough to really hear of his acts but still he was thoroughly impressed.

As Silver was finishing his last slice of pizza Sonic's hand strayed to his back head quills. He tenderly stroked them making Silver giggle.

"he- hey that tickles" Sonic smirked his hand drifted down Silvers back and rested on the seat of Silver's pants. Silver blinked but decided the hand was doing no harm, so he let it stay.

No sooner had Silver finished the last few bites the hand that was so innocently resting on his hips was snaking round them. It was soon joined by a second and with almost no apparent effort Sonic was able to lift the much younger boy into his lap.

Silver soon found himself facing Sonic with his legs wrapping around the cobalt's waist, feet dangling uselessly. His backside sitting right on the front of Sonic's pants. Silver shifted nervously causing Sonic's smile to twitch at the friction of Silver's bottom on his crotch.

The anxiousness Silver was feeling over the circumstances was suddenly forced out of his mind as Sonic's fingers found his cheek. Sonic stroked Silver's face with his thumb for a brief moment before leaning in to take a long savory kiss from the pre-teens lips. As if on instinct Silver's eyes closed his lips became slightly parted and Sonic took the opening.

Silver's eyes shot open as Sonic's tongue slid into his mouth but Sonic's firm hand on the back of his head deterred any idea of pulling back. Silver sat there for a moment feeling odd until Sonic's tongue moved over his. Silver shivered and closed his eyes allowing the warmth to engulf him.

Silver began to move his tongue as well. Gliding his over Sonic's. Enjoying the tingle, but soon Sonic got tired of this and moved deeper into the ivory's mouth. Silver gave a muffled "eep" of surprise as Sonic's tongue moved over his teeth. Sonic moaned into Silver's mouth as he explored it. Sliding along the fangs, toying with Silver's tongue, and even pausing to lick the roof of the youth's mouth. This to Sonic's delight made Silver moan contentedly.

Silver became only aware of the world outside their kiss when he felt a hard object prodding his back side. Silver sat back. Blushing a deep crimson before taking a calming breath. He knew what to do now. Silver carefully slid out of his seat on Sonic's lap and kneeled between his legs.

Sonic watched in bemusement as Silver nervously began to undo his belt. First the buckle, then the fly. Silver gulped at the size of the bulge in Sonic's boxers but dutifully moved his fingers to the top of Sonic's boxers. However before he could pull them down a pair of athletic peach arms stopped him. Silver look up into Sonic's jade eyes in confusion.

"Well someone is sure eager" Sonic joked "don't rush, we have all night to have fun…" He stood up and zipped his pants back up. He began to make his way out of the kitchen. "Come here, there's something I want you to put on" he spoke beckoning to Silver. Silver went after him half heartedly. A growing sense of dread in his stomach.

-------

Silver looked himself over in Sonic's bath room mirror. He was dismayed to find that the frilly dress Sonic had giving him to put on showed off even more skin than he thought it would. The short puffy skirt was so short that Silver had to abandon his teal boxers in favor of the small white panties that had come with the dress.

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough the dress had decided to skip covering the shoulders entirely. It only had puffy sort selves covering the top parts of his arms. Razor thin spaghetti straps were the only thing holding up most of the dress. Silver gulped but his thoughts were interrupted by Sonic.

"Hay Silver, are you done yet?" he called. Silver flinched and bit his tongue but he remembered his mistresses first rule. The customer was always right. Silver carefully waked to the door and peeked out he took in Sonic sitting on his bed.

"Don't be so shy" the azure hedgehog smiled happily. Silver took a few more steps so Sonic could see him clearly. His eyes fell to the ground and the rose blush on his cheeks deepened to ruby. Sonic looked the boy up and down.

"You look delectable" Sonic commented. Accenting the words with a quick lick of his lips. He beckoned Silver over to him. Silver sat down on the bed beside Sonic. Sonic used his right hand to guide Silver's lips back to his. After an extended kiss Sonic stood up and addressed Silver.

"I want to see how the dress looks on you… bend over." Sonic ordered. Silver swallowed nervously at the request. He rolled over and got on his hands and knees then lowered himself so he was on his elbows. A satisfied "hummm" came from Sonic as he got a breathtaking view up Silver's far too short skirt. The hero drew close and placed a hand on Silver's butt giving it a firm squeeze. The hairs on the back of Silver's neck stood on end as Sonic groped his backside.

"Now… roll over" Sonic commanded. Silver turned around and relaxed onto the bed stretching his body out. Sonic responded by tracing his fingers down Silver's body. Taking extra time on the ivory's legs, following the curve of his thighs and moving up until his hand disappeared up Silver's skirt.

Silver sat up suddenly as Sonic's fingers traced over the panties. Sonic took his hand back but only for a moment. Silver soon felt the hand on the top of his dress. Sonic sat back down on the bed so he was facing Silver. His hand slid down the front of Silver's top. Silver quivered slightly as Sonics hand discovered his chest. It toyed with his chest fluff for a short minute. Then going ahead to lower parts Silver sat nervously as more and more of Sonic's arm disappeared into his dress. Sonic kissed Silver again.

Glad for something to focus on beside Sonic's perverted fingers feeling him, Silver put his arms around Sonic's shoulders and relaxed into him. Sonic pulled his hand out of Silver's dress so he could hold Silver's hips.

Silver resolved to take the next step and took hold of Sonic's shirt he pulled on the fabric. His way of asking permission. Sonic pulled back from the kiss and gave Silver a decisive nod. Silver took the fabric in both hands and pulled the shirt up. Sonic obligingly lifted his arms so Silver could get the garment off him.

Silver tossed the shirt aside and observed what the hero had been hiding from him. He placed nervous hands on the well toned chest. You could certainly tell he worked out a lot. Silver drew closer. Then on a whim he rested his head on the cobalt's peach chest. His ear flinched as he began to hear the rhythmic beating of the speedster's heart.

Sonic smiled as the white pre-teen relaxed on his chest. He placed a hand in Silver's quills. The other slid down and up his back. To Sonic's surprise Silver began to purr contentedly into his chest. Sonic couldn't help a deep sigh and if it wasn't for the aching need between Sonic's legs he would have let Silver linger there for longer.

Sonic nudged Silver out of his trance. Remembering what he was doing Silver started on Sonic's pants. Luckily Sonic had not redone the belt after Silver's first attempt so there was no fumbling with the clasp. Silver took the piece of leather and pulled it from its belt loops. It soon found its place on the floor. Silver met Sonic's lips as his fingers undid the fly. A quick trace of his fingers assured him that Sonic was still hard.

It took a little fumbling and jostling to free Sonic of his jeans. When Silver finally got them off they met the same fate as the rest of Sonic's clothing. Silver got his fingers back around Sonic's boxers and pulled them off with a firm tug. Silver watched the material as he moved it off Sonic's legs not daring to look at his member till the fabric was acquainted with the floor.

Silver let his eyes drift to the speedster's shaft. Silver swallowed, the hero was definitely a mouthful. Silver placed a hand on the base of Sonic's rod and laid down so he could run his tongue over the stiff manhood.

"mmmm" Sonic purred relishing the warm tongue but he moved his hands to stop Silver. Silver gave an exasperated grunt as Sonic stopped him. He watched Sonic make a turn around motion with his fingers and patted his chest.

Silver nodded and moved into the desirable position. He sat down on Sonic's chest and leaned forward so he could continue his work. Sonic was pleased. Now he had a perfect view up Silver's skirt. He rested his hands on Silver's thighs as Silver leaned over and placed his hand back on Sonic's manhood. Silver licked up the long shaft once more before gently kissing it. Then he slipped the tip between his lips.

Silver licked over all the available skin before feeding more into his mouth. Sonic's grip tightened on the ivory thighs as Silver reached the base of his manhood. Silver drew back until only the sensitive tip was in his mouth. Silver focused on teasing the bit of flesh as his hand slid up and down the rest of Sonic's cock. Lubricated by Silver's saliva.

Silver's persistent motions drew a long moan from the cobalt. Sonic relaxed onto his pillows and began to stroke Silver's panty line lazily. Eyes half lidded as he enjoyed Silver's hot mouth. Silver began to slowly slide the shaft in and out of his mouth. Working in time with his hand.

Sonic decided that Silver should feel some of the pleasure. He placed his hand on the bottom of Silver's panties. He could feel Silver's hard boyhood straining against the dainty silk. Sonic began to carefully apply friction to the younger's member. Silver quickly turned round the second he felt the first few pangs of pleasure. He looked back at sonic confusion in his eyes. Sonic growled at the vanished feeling of Silver's mouth and with a carefully maneuvered foot he forced Silver's head back down onto himself. Silver realized the mistake and continued to suck on Sonic.

As a reward Sonic continued to rub the ivory's groin. Silver moaned inadvertently as he was fondled. The vibrations in the pre-teens mouth as he moaned made Sonic gasp as he was brought dangerously close to climax. His fingers began to feel around Silvers love rod till they discovered a small patch of wetness that must have been Silver's pre-cum. Sonic smirked and switched to rubbing again.

As he had predicted it wasn't long before Silver was moaning even more and his breath had become so labored he now needed frequent breaks for air. Sonic didn't end his hand motions. Suddenly the feeling was far too much for Silver to take. Silver's eyes clamped shut and he cried out and released into his panties. In his moment of pure ecstasy his hand tightened around Sonic's member causing the blue blur to lose whatever control he had left. His own seed sprayed up into the air with a solitary groan.

The speedster's white gold ended up all over the back head quills of shaking Silver. The ivory in question still had Sonic's member clutched in his hand. His head resting on one of the fastest legs in the world. His mind feverously trying to work out what had just happened. Is that what it felt like to cum? No wonder Bennie's clients payed so much for him to make them do it...

Two peach arms reminded Silver of the current affairs. They moved his light body under the older males. "Mumm you really are a virgin aren't you? To think it only took a little rubbing to make you cum…." Sonic mused. His hand moved to the skirt and lifted it up to revealed the soaked underclothes. "tut tut look at the mess you made… we better get you out of those." Sonic's hand moved to the rim and slowly pulled on the small piece of silk. Silver instinctually grabbed at the panties. Deathly afraid of being left naked. Sonic frowned down at his plaything. "Please….don't" Silver asked. Sonic ignored Silver and reversed direction pulling up. Simply ripping the pink silk off of the prudish pre-teen. Silver cried out in pain as Sonic violently pulled them off.

Sonic's fingers traced over Silver's cock. The boy was still recovering from the last release but with a little encouragement Silver soon hardened in his hands. Silver couldn't help a shiver.

"I know you enjoy this, so why are you fighting me?" Sonic asked.

"S-stop it!" Silver replied as he tried to get away from Sonic's shameless fingers.

"So stubborn… oh well if I must take you by force I'm more than happy to oblige." Sonic smiled "now what do you say we get you out of that dress?"

Silver could only sit and whimper as Sonic undid the bow around his hips slid the dress over his head and tossed it to the floor. Silver felt firm hands grab hold of his thighs. Sonic separated Silver's legs his gaze falling notably to the entrance just above Silvers tail.

"w-what are you doing?" Silver asked in bewilderment.

"Shh" Sonic soothed before his fingers descended to Silver's tail then up to the hot cavity. Silver looked up at his oppressor in uncertainty totally unaware of what was going to happen next. Sonic rolled his eyes at the others naivety and chose to show him.

Silver's eyes slammed shut and he cried out loud as Sonic roughly forced his finger into him. He abruptly kicked out at Sonic but the cobalt was prepared. He pinned Silver's legs down and locked his arms behind his back. That taking care of he went back to Silver's lower half.

Silver sniveled a little as Sonic moved his finger in and out slowly. Silver squirmed around unsure of the feeling between his legs. Sonic upped the ante and pushed a second finger then a third into Silver. Silver gave a shriek of protest as his entrance stretched painfully. Silver was crying now. Wet tears were forming in his eyes and rolling off his cheeks.

"Please take it out… it... hurts" Silver begged Sonic. Sonic frowned.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that because you need to take something much bigger than my fingers..." Sonic said faking sympathy. Silver blinked missing Sonic's meaning. Sonic lowered his hips till his member was lined up with Silver's virgin ass hole. Silver instantly understood.

"No no you can't!" Silver yelled deathly afraid of the damage and pain the ample cock would cause him.

"Yes, I can. Now be a good boy and hold still or I won't lubricate it for you" Sonic corrected. He reached out and slipped a hand under a pillow and pulled out a medium sized tube. Silver watched as Sonic poured some into his hand and closed the moist hand round is member. Sonic gave a few off grunts as his hand slid up and down his member.

The hand soon found its place back on Silver's hips and Sonic positioned his hips so that his large cock tip was just touching Silver's entrance. Silver tried one last time. He looked up at Sonic with all the cuteness he could muster. "Please... don't I -" Silver began but Sonic ignored the ivory's plea and instead slammed his manhood into Silver's warm insides. Silver reacted accordantly giving another scream as Sonic's member tore him up. In response Sonic forced himself in even deeper into the trembling pre-teen.

When Sonic had finished pushing his girth into the oh so tight Silver. The boy he was so utterly enjoying was reduced to whimpering and quivering on the bed sheets. Stricken by the pain coursing from his hips. Sonic looked down on the pre-teen and took hold of his legs he watched and waited for Silver to adjust to the feeling of being so full. After a few long minutes Silver's eyes opened and Sonic felt Silver's muscles relax around him.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked fighting against his overwhelming need to start moving inside the warmth.

"For what?" Silver asked. Sonic scoffed "you really don't know a thing about sex do you?" Silver just blushed again. Sonic moved his hips and pulled out of Silver so far that only the head of his manhood was in then he pushed back in. Sonic beamed haply when he felt his cock hit the sweet spot dead on. Silver responded perfectly moaning gutturally and clamping around Sonic.

"d- Do that again" Silver whispered.

"Gladly" Sonic purred trusting into Silver for a second time Silver moaned once more and this time asked;

"Can you do it faster?" Sonic didn't answer. He simply sped up thrusting into Silver more than once every second. After less than ten solid slams against the sensitive prostate gland Silver was moaning and convulsing uncontrollably in the waves of previously inexperienced bliss.

A few more choice thrusts from Sonic forced the ivory even closer to climax. His eyes remained half open but they seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. Silver's eyes closed and his arduous breathing became gasps of pure pleasure. Then with a gasp and a last whimper Silver came. His cum shot out and hit Sonic in the stomach.

Sonic grinned but it soon turned to a grimace. As all of Silver's muscles tightened in orgasm so did the ones making his cock so happy Sonic growled but he couldn't hold it back any longer he gave up and cummed as well. Silver gave a stunned cry as he felt the warm juice fill him up.

Sonic's arms found their way around his stomach and held the ivory Silver gripped the hero's shoulders in return Sonic looked down at Silver lazily the as the feeling of orgasm left his body he lifted his hips leisurely removing his instrument from Silver.

Silver winced as Sonic pulled out. Sonic lowered himself back down on top of Silver still holding him close. Sonic then rolled over so Silver was sitting on his chest Sonic's placed his arms behind his head looking up triumphantly at his conquest. Silver looked down bashfully but only found himself looking at the stain he left on Sonic's peach stomach fur.

"So how was that?" Sonic asked smirking conspicuously silver blushed and suddenly was searching for a word to describe the last few hours

"Exhilarating" Silver decided.

"Good then I suppose you're ready for round two?" Sonic suggested.

"What?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Of course! I have you all night and I intend to use every second of it..." Sonic growled sexily. Silver gave a pitiful whine as sonic once again pinned the ivory to the bed.

End~! (Sry)


End file.
